


In Sickness and in Health

by BrightBlueInk



Category: Chrno Crusade
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Fluff, Illnesses, Love, Marriage, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightBlueInk/pseuds/BrightBlueInk
Summary: Joshua takes care of Azmaria while she has a cold. Inspired by some tumblr post (but it's been years so I don't remember what it was, haha).





	In Sickness and in Health

Azmaria had suggested, when they first got married, that they should wait a few years before they had kids, and Joshua was all too happy to agree. He honestly didn’t feel ready for the responsibility of being a father—just being a good husband was plenty of responsibility for the time being, thank you.

So, frankly, he wasn’t quite prepared for his wife regressing to a five-year-old as soon as she got a small cold.

“Az, sweetie, I know you feel awful but you’re not dying. You barely have a fever.” 

Azmaria sniffled and tugged the covers of the bed tighter around her shoulder. “B-but it could turn into pneumonia or—“ 

“Beth said that wasn’t likely if you got lots of rest and kept up with your medication, remember?”

“That doesn’t mean it won’t happen!”

“Well, wailing like a baby isn’t going to prevent it any!”

He didn’t even bother to try suppressing the roll of his eyes. If anything, he reveled in making it as dramatic as possible—something that Azmaria didn’t miss. She glared at him after taking a moment to cough. “You’re terrible!” 

“I’M terrible?!” 

“You promised to be here in sickness and in health, so yes, you’re terrible!”

He tightened his jaw, wanting to argue with her further, but she had a point. And come to think of it, he could remember her talking about a time she got very sick as a child and nearly died. Maybe she was afraid of it happening again? He’d been so sick as a kid that he was almost desensitized to little things like colds…but then again, if he’d suddenly had another fit it would probably be terrifying.

He took a deep breath and squeezed her shoulder, then went to the book case and pulled a few titles off the shelf, placing them next to her on the bed. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I’ll go make you some tea to make your throat feel better—while I do that, pick which book you’d like me to read to you. I’ll do that after the tea’s ready.”

“Oh…” Azmaria slipped her hand out of the covers to pick up one of the books and look at it. “That was a quick change.”

“I’m, ah, trying to get better about admitting when other people are right.”

“Is that something Father Remington told you?”

“Yeah.” 

She paused to bite her lip. “I’m sorry. You’re not terrible. Just a little difficult sometimes.”

Joshua chuckled and leaned down to kiss her on her forehead. “I deserved it. A _little_. Now let me go get your tea.”


End file.
